


I feel on top of the world like this

by RabbitHearts



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitHearts/pseuds/RabbitHearts
Summary: This was a personal little drabble I wrote as a little indulgent thing but I'll share! I wrote this based on a drawing I did, I'll attach it in the next "chapter"please be gentle, this is my first time writing and posting a fic in several years
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, this is kinda furry shit, even if it's minor 
> 
> Soren is my oc! They ate the rabbit rabbit fruit, allowing them to change into a rabbit, just like any other zoan fruit. They're pretty short, standing at only 5 feet as a human and 5 foot 3 at the midway point. Soren is nonbinary! Respect that, please and thank you

It was an early morning when Soren felt their husband stir, pulling them out of the sleep Law had spent hours coaxing them into. While their insomnia wasn't anything new, it was common. When they had been on their own and before they met Law, the insomnia went mostly unaddressed. Instead, they would chatter at the Moon and hope she somehow heard their worries. They knew she didn't, the moon was just a rock with stories whirling around it. Didn't stop them from taking comfort in letting their thoughts out to the open sky.

It was far different now, especially after they had begun sharing a bed with Law. At first, it was gentle coaxing from Law and Soren mostly ignoring his efforts. They would find themself on the deck if the ship was surfaced, climbing up the mast to talk to the moon. Then Law started to join them when he could, a gentle smile crossing his face when they would come down to sit next to them. The silence was often comfortable between the two with small gestures of holding hands or Soren leaning their head on his shoulder. If they fell asleep, Law would carefully scoop them up and place them in bed before settling in himself.

It took months to get them to lay in bed during lights out instead of talking to the moon or, if they should be underwater, ambling around the submarine. Nobody but Law knew of their habit to wander the halls, their soft feet muffling the sound and the way they had taught themself to walk long before. Even Bepo sometimes had trouble finding the rabbit during the day until they were ready to interact with others. There was always their scent, a distinctive mix of lavender and rose, occasionally muddled with whatever they had baked previously.

The real shift happened when the first serious nightmare came. It had been late and after some medication from Law, they fell into an unsettled sleep while their boyfriend continued to work. The insomnia had gotten bad and Law hated seeing them sit and stare off into the ether as if they barely had the energy to breathe. So he suggested medication and after some concerns were addressed, Soren took the pills. But pills can't stop the dreams that float in and out of their head, not even the nightmares. It was the screaming that told Law that something was wrong, knocking some papers down as he went to their shared bedroom. He found them on the floor, entire body shaking almost violently as they struggled to breathe between the panic and the hysterical sobs. It wasn't the first panic attack but it was by far the worst. It was long past morning by the time Law had them completely separated from the attack, holding them gently as he racked his brain for answers. A feeble voice came from the poor rabbit, clutching to his hoodie 

"Please don't leave me alone... If you're not there, it's just me and the nightmares. They're not nearly as bad when I'm next to you in bed..."

A choked sob escaped them, hiding their face in the yellow fabric. It didn't take a genius to figure out what to do next, even if it did involve him giving up the late hours he worked. From that point on, he would be in bed with his little rabbit, making sure they slept and comforting them when the nightmare came

It had been a few months of consistently having Law in bed with them and their body had begun to follow the schedule of his. If Law was up, so were they. They feel him shift and pull himself out of bed, a soft groan accompanied by little pops as he stretched. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do anything else that was needed. Soren yawned and pulled themself out of bed, thumping to the floor as their body woke. They stayed like that until Law came from the bathroom, watching his spouse with slight amusement

"Comfy down there, Bunny?"

All this earned him was an exaggerated groan and half-hearted kick in his direction before they managed to stand on their own two paws. It was always a slow start with them, even if Law pushed them to get ready for this or that. They liked to harass him like this and he knew it. The longer he was in the bedroom, the more victorious Soren felt. 

They yawn again and walk over to Law, hooking their arms behind his neck and slumping against him.

"It's too early, Pup... I don't want to start the day yet..."

This earned a resigned sigh and light chuckle from the man, gently ruffling their hair

"We've got things to do, Soren. I need you to do some recon on the island and make sure we're ready to do what we came here for"

This pulled another dramatic groan from the person in front of him, slumping down further. He laughs and quickly picks them up, bringing their face close to his. They gave him a slight pout, making him laugh again. It was hard to take them seriously with a face as cute as theirs

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you what, you come back from the mission unharmed and I'll carve out some time for kisses and cuddles"

The deal quickly flipped Soren's mood, a bubbly laugh coming from their small body and pushing their nose to his happily

"Mkay! I can do that! Stuff like this is easy!"

He smiled, watching their face scrunch up a little as they laughed. It was the small moments like this that reminded him why he married such a mischievous trouble maker, why he loved them. They occupied his thoughts, leaving room for only one thought to slip into his head

_'I feel on top of the world like this' ___


	2. The corresponding art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art 💜


End file.
